


Please don't shout

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dates, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Tumblr Prompt, excited oikawa, iwaizumi being sweet, iwaizumi in love, iwaoi date, iwaoi fluff, oikawa being loud, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Iwaizumi has a surprise for Oikawa and his reaction is over the top!





	Please don't shout

“Iwa-chan I swear if you make me trip I’m going to kick you.” Oikawa giggles out his threat as he clings to Iwaizumi’s arm, taking each step with caution. The blindfold is an old tie Iwaizumi’s only worn once, and it scratches against Oikawa’s eyelashes and eyebrows, making the skin itch.

“Just a bit further,” Iwaizumi’s enjoying seeing his boyfriend squirm, nervous at his side and jumpy from excitement. His fingers squeeze and grip Iwaizumi’s arm, tight with suspicion and giddy trust.  

The crowd thickens as they walk, chatter mixing with laughter and pulling on Oikawa’s expectations. When they stop to cross streets, he bounces at Iwaizumi’s side and Iwaizumi has to keep himself from laughing unable to maintain his usual immunity to Oikawa’s innocent charm.

“IWA-CHAAAN!!! Where are we going I can’t take this.”

“Just wait we’re just a few feet away.” The people around them have started to stare, questioning their actions.

As they find the other side of the sidewalk Iwaizumi slides his arm from Oikawa’s hand, moving to lace their fingers and press their palms.

“Almost there” He whispers and hears Oikawa take a breath his hands squeezing again. He walks backward along the sidewalk of the city, looking over to watch for people, the building coming into view over their heads as they enter its shadow.

Iwaizumi stops, catching Oikawa as their bodies bump in their momentums. Oikawa doesn’t say anything, doesn’t ask any questions, but sucks in a breath and holds it there, biting his lip through his smile and trying not to laugh and scream and smile as bright as possible.

Iwaizumi runs his hands up Oikawa arms squeezing his shoulders then moving for the blindfold.

He pulls the thread of the knot and lets the tie fall slack, Oikawa’s eyes still closed and squinting as he shields his eyes from the sun even in the shadows looking up at the white domed building.

When the notion hits him, Oikawa explodes, the giddy excitement boiling over and popping like fireworks.

“OH IWA-CHAN IWA-CHAN I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOOOUUUUU.” Oikawa flat out screams, his arms pulling down on Iwaizumi’s shoulders as he jumps with each I love you and then buries his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“I LOVE YOU” He shouts again.

“Okay, okay, I know that you love me, but you don’t have to yell it out in the middle of the square.” Iwaizumi angles his head to look at Oikawa leaning on his shoulder.

“Yes, I do,” Oikawa says, his voice reaching a new pitch as he whines. Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows.

“Because I want the whole world to know it too.”

“Well, then I think you’ve accomplished that.” Oikawa lifts his head and smiles like the sun and Iwaizumi smiles back, catching his joy like it’s infectious.

“Do you know where we are?” Iwaizumi asks stupidly and he knows it.

“Of course I do. The new planetarium with the new women of science exhibit and extraterrestrial speculation show.” Oikawa turns towards the building and pulls Iwaizumi through the thickening crowd.

“Now let’s go inside.” Oikawa pulls on Iwaizumi’s hand running as fast as both their feet can carry them. Iwaizumi laughs a breathless laugh as they make it to the ticket booth Oikawa waiting, shifting from foot to foot. Iwaizumi pays and kisses Oikawa’s cheek as he hands him the ticket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Don't forget to leave kudos!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
